High-pressure cleaner or similar appliance is provided with a rotating apparatus for a winding reel on its housing, in the use of such apparatus, the rotating wheel is held by rotating the handle, and the portion of the rotating wheel in the housing is connected to the winding reel, which can wind or unwind line and hose by a certain structure, however, the handle of the rotating apparatus for a high pressure cleaning appliance or similar appliance is directly coupled to the rotating wheel, taking in to account of the arm of force, the diameter of the rotating wheel should be long enough to make the handle far enough from the rotating axis of the rotating wheel, resulting the rotating apparatus obtrusive on the housing, not only occupying a large space but also not very effort with the limit of the diameter of the rotating wheel.